


Uma sexta especial

by Farpinha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Comedy, Crush, F/F, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farpinha/pseuds/Farpinha
Summary: Mesmo que cada capítulo tenha um foco diferente, todos possuem algo em comum: eles acontecem no mesmo dia, em uma sexta especial (por isso o nome da história)A sinopse está no "Summary" em cada capítuloCap 1 - Confiança - (Kasumi/Shizuku , Ai/Rina)Cap 2 - Hipocrisia - (Karin/Kanata)Cap 3 - Mútuo - (Yu/Ayumu)
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Konoe Kanata, Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Confiança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era só mais um fim de sexta-feira em Nijigasaki High School, onde a princípio, nada ocorreria de especial. Porém, pelo andar da carruagem, um certo evento é testemunhado pela atriz do clube de Idols. Será que tudo era fruto da sua imaginação fértil ou realmente algo a mais estava acontecendo naquela sala? Independente de qual seja a verdade, aquele episódio foi capaz de proporcionar - não apenas a ela - um avanço interessante em seu relacionamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente: Olá, caro leitor. Obrigada por ter clicado aqui :D.  
> Em segundo lugar, esta é minha primeira Fanfic sobre uma franquia já existente e que eu tinha desde o início a intenção de publica-la, e aqui está!  
> Como uma das características de um texto literário, ela é plurissignificativa, ou seja, permite várias interpretações. Digo isso pois tem certas partes que vai da imaginação de vocês, ou melhor dizendo, você escolhe qual perspectiva te agrada mais :D
> 
> Até as notas finais.  
> Boa leitura!

Diversos barulhos podiam ser ouvidos na sala: as batidas de pé na madeira, seguidas de palmas dadas em sincronia com a sequência numérica gritada por alguém, acompanhado de uma melodia instrumental combinada com diversas vozes indistinguíveis nesse carnaval de sons. Nesse local há dez meninas, tendo nove delas seguindo os passos conforme a coreografia criada por todas, mas sendo avaliadas cuidadosamente pela única integrante fora dessa arte da dança. Essa era a rotina das garotas membros do clube de Idols da tão prestigiada escola de Odaiba: Nijigasaki High School. Elas estão em mais uma das dezenas de outras práticas que tiveram durante o ano letivo, e sendo encerrado agora com o grito final da presidente do clube.

"Tudo bem, pessoal. Acabou por hoje." - e quando anuncia com uma última palma, longos suspiros de cansaço - e alívio - são soltos pela maioria. 

"É impressão minha ou as práticas estão mais intensas?" - ainda recuperando o fôlego, Ayumu perguntou após pegar uma toalha para enxugar o suor do rosto. 

"Eu também percebi isso". - Setsuna que acabou de dar um gole de água generoso, confirma as suspeitas da colega e lhe oferece a garrafa em seguida, que foi aceito com gratidão - "Mas o School Idol Festival está se aproximando, então não podemos relaxar!"

"Eu concordo com Setsuna". - mesmo estando ofegante como qualquer outra companheira de grupo, Karin ainda conseguia manter a compostura, disfarçando muito bem a fadiga que acumulou durante a semana. - "Enquanto tivermos tempo, devemos nos preocupar em nos aperfeiçoar."

"Ha! Isso não é um problema para Kasumin!" - a primeiranista que estava inicialmente se concentrando na respiração, ergue o queixo e exclama com confiança, apesar de seu estado físico só denunciar o esgotamento de suas energias. 

"Você tem certeza~?" - se expressando com o tom de voz manhoso de sempre, Kanata apoia seu corpo nas costas da garota mais nova.

"Kanata-senpai, não durma em cima de mim!" - ela que até a pouco se dizia segura com sua constituição, mal se aguentava em pé com a veterana prestes a cochilar em si. 

"Vamos, vamos. Não a incomode." - a maior integrante de todas - em múltiplos sentidos - e que mantém genuinamente um sorriso doce no rosto, retira a parceira das costas da caloura. - "Hoje é sexta-feira, então terás bastante tempo para descansar."

"Isso é ótimo." - passando delicadamente o pano no rosto, Shizuku abre os olhos e sorri ao ser lembrada desse dia que causa prazer em muitos. - "Significa que poderei treinar mais o roteiro da próxima peça."

"O lago dos cisnes?" - a pequena menina que persiste em manter o caderno no rosto apesar de sentir os braços pesando, indaga a colega de turma que apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça. - "Sério? Rina-chan board 'animada'. "

"Oh? Do que se trata? Parece interessante!" - e por fim, a nona garota e sem dúvidas a mais energética dentre todas, se aproxima de ambas e pergunta por mais informações a respeito do papel que a parceira de dança atuará.

Por fora de todo o desenrolar da linha, Yu observa a dinâmica natural das garotas cujo possui um apreço imensurável, sorrindo inconscientemente ao pensar o quão é sortuda por ter essa visão diariamente. Sentindo uma vibração no pulso, ela olha para sua pulseira inteligente e vê uma notificação de mensagem, contendo apenas o nome de sua mãe como remetente. Curiosa pelo súbito chamado, a segundanista se dirige para onde estava guardado seu celular e verifica o conteúdo escrito no aplicativo: 

"Oi, filha. Poderia comprar algumas coisinhas para mim na volta? 

Gostaria de cozinhar um prato bem gostoso para seu pai, mas me atrasaria no preparo se eu parasse no caminho para casa. 

Beijinhos (♡ω♡ ) ~"

Logo abaixo da mensagem principal, há uma lista de produtos na qual julga ser usado para o preparo de sukiyaki, que não por coincidência, é a refeição predileta do seu velho. Rindo sutilmente da repentina - e fofa - vontade de sua mãe, Yu a responde objetivamente, mas sem esquecer do emoction no final. Após confirmar o novo compromisso, a garota guarda seu aparelho e todos os pertences retirados na bolsa, pondo-a em seguida no ombro. 

"Você já está indo?" - em tom ansioso, Ayumu perguntou a amiga. 

"Vou precisar ir mais cedo hoje. Minha mãe me pediu para fazer compras." - ao responder complementado com informação extra a dúvida, ela observa a vizinha ainda expressar incômodo no rosto. - "Eu vou te esperar."

Escutar essa frase fez a ruiva sair de sua posição retraída para uma mais relaxada. Não querendo perder tempo, se apressou em pegar suas vestimentas escolares para trocar as atuais de treino. Notando o movimento da colega, as outras trataram de seguir o exemplo, uma vez que isso serviu de gatilho para se lembrarem de seus próprios afazeres fora da sala de prática. Sendo então a primeira - depois de Yu - a terminar de se arrumar, Ayumu caminha até a porta, se preparando para sair junto com a amiga. 

"Presidente." - antes que as duas tivessem a chance de pisar para fora, Ai as interrompe. - "A chave do clube." 

"Hm?" - inicialmente, ela se vira e encara a loira, expressando dúvida no olhar, mas um estalo lhe ocorre. - "Ah! Claro. Para a organização, não é?"

"Poxa, presidente. Já está ficando caduca?" - a animada garota zombou e riu da outra, pegando em seguida o objeto metálico que lhe foi estendido. - "Obrigada~"

"A idade está chegando." - ela não se incomodou com o comentário, afinal, sabia que as brincadeiras de Ai são de teor inofensivo. - "Mas ei. Não quero ver você e Rina se sobrecarregando, okay?" 

"Não iremos." - tendo seu nome mencionado, a inexpressiva garota se pronuncia para aliviar a outra. - "Rina-chan Board 'confiante'. "

"Agradeço pelo ótimo trabalho de vocês." - e por fim, Yu e Ayumu se despedem de todas as membros. - "Se cuidem." 

Com a saída das duas, o resto das garotas voltaram a arrumar seus próprios materiais e se retirarem uma por uma, seja para retornar e descansar em casa ou resolverem questões pendentes ainda na escola, como é o caso de Setsuna.

"Eu também preciso ir, pessoal." - ela anunciou após por a última peça chave para completar o seu visual original de estudante: o óculos. - "Tem muita papelada no Conselho Estudantil." 

"Sério?" - escutar essa última sentença atiçou o interesse de Kasumi, que se virou para olhar a veterana. - "Eu posso ajudar." 

"Eh." - a garota mais velha não estava esperando por essa súbita oferta de ajuda, ainda mais da menina de olhos rosados. - "Obrigada, mas isso é uma tarefa designado para mim." 

"Não seja tímida, Setsuna-senpai." - ela fecha um olho e põe o indicador na bochecha, fazendo sua pose característica - "Eu tenho uma ferramenta que pode agilizar seu trabalho." 

"Oh. E o que seria?" - ao mencionar essa tal "ferramenta", a presidente do conselho estudantil e as outras três garotas restantes na sala parecem dar maiores ouvidos a menina. 

"Tan-dam!" - após vasculhar na sua bolsa pelo objeto, ela tira um óculos redondo amarelo e o põe orgulhosamente no rosto. - "Gostaram? Eu não pareço mais inteligente agora?"

Um silêncio se instalou no quarto por alguns segundos, notando-se apenas os olhares que algumas integrantes trocavam entre si. Já beirando o desconfortável, Kasumi abre a boca para falar, mas ela fecha ao sentir uma mão acarenciando o topo da sua cabeça. Ao olhar para o dono do cafuné, ela se depara com Shizuku sorrindo ao seu lado, não conseguindo distinguir se é por achar a atitude fofa ou por estar com pena. 

"Boa garota." - mesmo que tenha dúvidas das intenções da colega, ela permite o gesto carinhoso depois dessas palavras, pois querendo ou não, é relaxante.

"Falando assim, até parece que KasuKasu aprendeu um truque novo." - Ai comentou rindo ao pensar na colega mais nova como um animalzinho doméstico. 

"Eu consigo imaginá-la com orelhas de cachorrinho." - a membro mais jovem também analisa a situação diante dela - mesmo estando por trás de um caderno. 

"Espera aí--" - ao escutar esses comentários vindo das outras, a menina se afasta da colega indignada com a comparação feita. - "Não me tratem como um cachorro!" 

"Kasumi está certa..." - depois de toda a comoção, Yuki finalmente se pronunciou. 

"Setuna-senpai~!" - a garota com uma lágrima nos olhos se vira para sua veterana, sentindo que há alguém ao seu lado nessa história. 

"Os óculos são realmente uma ferramenta incrível!" - mas quando ela completou sua frase parecendo entusiasmada, todas a encaram um tanto surpresas, uma vez que o assunto da conversa já era outro. - "Nos animes os personagens mais espertos usam óculos. Eu mesmo quando os coloco me sinto mais inteligente." 

"Hã?" - Kasumi que até então estava comovida com a atitude da outra, estreita os olhos ao vê-la tocando no tema passado, algo que pela qual não esperava. 

"Vamos. Precisamos testar suas habilidades novas!" - com um sorriso animado no rosto, ela puxa a garota confusa pela mão, a arrastando para fora da sala. 

"Espere um pouco, Setsuna-senpai!" 

A última coisa que as três garotas escutaram foram os gritos de protesto da colega, o que gerou risos, principalmente por causa da bobagem divertida que se tornou aquela simples conversa. Depois desse pequeno ato de comédia, as restantes no salão de prática também seguiram seu destino: Shizuku para a sala de teatro, justificando que precisava pegar o script de seu próximo papel, enquanto Ai e Rina foram ao clube de idols, para enfim, finalizar o trabalho que tinham iniciado. 

E falando em tarefas, no escritório do Conselho Estudantil, havia duas garotas caladas lendo e organizando a papelada que se depararam ao entrar no cômodo. Para as expectativas estabelecidas pela Setsuna - ou melhor, Nana -, o trabalho de fato andou mais rápido, o que resultou em uma garota mais animada do que cansada no final do dia. 

"Incrível, Kasumi-san!" - após observar o último documento sendo arquivado na pasta, a entusiasmada presidente aplaude sua companheira de treino, mas naquele momento em forma suporte. - "Se não fosse por você, eu ainda estaria na metade." 

"Thehe~" - a menina de cabelo acastanhado se contenta ao ouvir isso, ainda mais por vir da pessoa mais talentosa dentre as integrantes do clube - algo que Kasumi não admitiria em voz alta facilmente. - "Obrigada, Setsu-- Nana-senpai." 

"Eu quem devo te agradecer." - a veterana avança e pega suas mãos, fitando a outra de perto sem qualquer rastro de timidez. - "Como eu posso te recompensar?"

"A-ah!" - com aquela súbita aproximação, ela fica estática por alguns segundos encarando de volta aqueles olhos que nunca parecem parar de cintilar. - "Como você consegue brilhar tanto..."

"Hã?" - foi a vez de Nana se surpreender naquele momento, não entendendo de início aquela pergunta estranha. - "O que você disse?"

"Merda!" - sem ter percebido, Kasumi perguntou a primeira coisa que veio a mente, se afastando da garota quando voltou a racionar direito, tentando pensar agora em uma desculpa para dar. - "A-ah… seus olhos. Isso! Seus olhos. Eles sempre estão cheios de vida."

"Oh." - devido o repentino elogio - não intencionado, por sinal -, Nana sorri largamente para a garota, diminuindo novamente o espaço entre elas. - "Você acha?!"

"Você está muito perto!" - a ingênua segundanista finalmente percebe sua própria empolgação e dá um passo para trás quando alertada . - "E é claro que eu acho! Parece que você nunca fica triste." 

"Isso não é verdade…" - e como se fosse um plano para quebrar o argumento imediatamente da outra, Nana baixa o olhar para o chão como se a melancolia tivesse a abraçado. 

"Desculpa, desculpa!" - Kasumi não esperando por essa mudança de humor, se aproxima da mais velha e pende a cabeça para o lado preocupada, tentando ver se ela estava bem. - "Não era minha intenção te deixar assim."

"Não é nada demais." - a garota levanta o rosto e balança as mãos, sinalizando que não há motivos para incomodação. - "Eu só lembrei de algo."

E pondo em um instante seu sorriso característico na cara, ela se vira para trás e começa organizar a mesa do escritório, mesmo que todos os objetos já estejam nos devidos lugares. A primeiranista observa as estranhas ações da outra, se esforçando para lembrar se alguma hora já a viu assim antes. A conexão mais próxima que conseguiu estabelecer foi nos meses iniciais do ano letivo, quando Setsuna saiu pela porta do clube por uma última vez antes de desaparecer por semanas. Naquela época - que nem tão distante era -, Kasumi experimentou a raiva e a mágoa, mas ela soube mais tarde que não foi a única a se sentir dessa maneira. Foi um sentimento horrível, e mesmo que não o tenha mais, ainda possui o medo que ele possa a pegar novamente. Pensar nisso agora a deu calafrios, porém também permitiu fazê-la voltar para a realidade que importa.

"Você não quer me contar?" - ela retoma a pergunta ainda receosa com a situação.

"Não tem necessidade." - a jovem presidente ri sem graça, talvez por causa da insistência da outra. - "É meio bobo até..."

"Bem. Eu não sei o que aconteceu." - ainda não convencida com a resposta de sua veterana, a menina empurra o óculos falso no rosto e diz com determinação no olhar. - "Mas eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem." 

"Wow!" - e assim, de repente, ela muda seu estado de espírito para entusiasmada, aplaudindo repetidas vezes como se tivesse testemunhado o fim de um espetáculo. - "Você soou exatamente como o protagonista Yuki naquela emocionante batalha final!" 

"Que?" - e mais uma vez naquele dia, Kasumi se depara com o monstro animado Setsuna, e como de costume, não compreende suas referências malucas. 

"Eu sempre choro com o fim do anime, independente de quantas vezes eu assista." - enxugando uma lágrima que escorreu, a garota volta a encarar a caloura de expressão confusa e sorri de ponta a ponta. - "Muito obrigada, Kasumi-san! Sua interpretação me deixou mais contente."

"De nada…?" - mesmo ainda sem entender toda a euforia da outra, inconscientemente seu corpo relaxa por notar que aquele drama momentâneo tinha passado. 

"Você deveria estar no clube de teatro assim como Shizuku-san." - ela opinou enquanto pegava sua bolsa em cima da cadeira, pondo-a em seguida nos ombros. - "Com sua fofura e o jeito cool dela, vocês fariam uma ótimo dupla." 

"S-sério?" - o primeiro comentário já tinha conseguido deixá-la com o ego inflado, mas o segundo aumentou a vermelhidão em suas bochechas. - "Se você diz, hehe~" 

"Nós temos muita sorte por ter você no clube!" - como se já não bastasse, ela continuou colocando lenha na fogueira, mas o contrário do que se imaginava, o que subiu de tamanho foi o fogo da timidez. 

"J-já está na hora de ir, não?" - apesar de gostar de ser enaltecida, receber tantos elogios em disparada só a faz querer fugir da situação. 

"Oh. Você tem razão." - Nana que não se deu conta do embaraço da outra, olhou para o relógio na parede e concordou em seguida. - "Então vamos?" 

"Eu vou passar em outro lugar primeiro." - ainda não recuperada do bombardeamento, Kasumi pega sua bolsa e se dirige rapidamente para a porta. - "Tchau, senpai. Tenha um bom fim de semana."

"Você também." - não tendo nem mais a opção de questionar a garota, ela apenas se despede de volta. - "E eu ainda te devo um favor!" 

Embora tenha escutado o grito final da sua colega, a menina de olhos rosados permaneceu com seus passos rápidos e largados, evitando tomar maiores riscos de se envergonhar mais uma vez. 

Diferentemente dela, a garota do laço vermelho que prende o cabelo, caminhava tranquilamente sem preocupações aparente. Seu único foco era visitar o clube de idols e avisar suas duas colegas sobre a nova peça de teatro, em virtude do interesse mútuo de ambas. Não levando mais que cinco minutos para chegar no local, Shizuku consegue distinguir ainda do corredor uma música saindo da sala, indicando que ainda sim há pessoas ali. Contente por não vindo em vão, ela se dirige a porta para dar leves batidas, mas ao se aproximar, nota que está entreaberta. Se sentindo no direito de entrar, a garota inicialmente põe seu rosto para dentro, mas ao testemunhar o aconchego íntimo entre elas juntamente com a cabeça de Rina encostado no ombro de Ai, a recém chegada decide dar um passo para trás. Alguns poderiam deixar a cena passar batido, outros iriam encarar com inocência, mas certas pessoas poderiam sentir um clima emanando dali. Shizuku fazia parte deste grupo. Quando saiu da sala - ou melhor, deixou de invadir -, ela pôs a mão no peito e sentiu o coração acelerado. Cinquenta por cento era pela surpresa, mas a outra metade foi devido sua excitação com a possibilidade de ser real. Querendo comprovar a veracidade da sua própria imaginação fértil, a garota volta a bisbilhotar a interação das duas colegas, e confirmou que não estava se enganando. 

"Shizuko?" 

Por algum milagre desconhecido, a menina de olhos azuis consegue impedir a si própria de soltar um grito de susto e entregar sua posição. Ao se virar rapidamente para o dono da voz, ela se depara com Kasumi, que a fita com confusão no olhar. 

_"Shhh!"_ \- tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, Shizuku põe o dedo indicador nos lábios, suplicando silêncio da outra. 

"O que está acontecendo?" - como se não tivesse pegado a mensagem, a menor continua caminhando em sua direção com o mesma altura de voz de antes. - "Por que você es--"

Sem ter tempo de reagir, sua amiga que mais parece ter se teletransportado atrás de si, tampa sua boca subitamente, abafando qualquer tentativa da outra de dizer algo. 

_"Você não me deu escolha!"_ \- a primeiranista mais alta sussurra no ouvido dela, conseguindo até mesmo com voz baixa expressar indignação pela atitude da colega. - _"Eu só vou te soltar quando você ficar calma."_

Lhe restando apenas os gestos corporais, Kasumi balança a cabeça para cima e para baixo, uma atitude para simbolizar concordância Ela não ousaria resistir à força por sua liberdade, muito menos discordar das palavras ditas. Não gostaria de testemunhar novamente o lado assustador da amiga, pois das vezes que esteve presente nessas ocasiões as coisas não saíram muito agradáveis. Porém, diferente das situações passadas, ambas pareciam ter sido pegas de surpresa naquela circunstância atípica. Há vários sinais biológicos que corroboram para sustentar essa tese, como o coração batendo mais rápido do que necessitava, a respiração mais pesada e desregulada, os olhos arregalados em sinal de alerta e os ouvidos sensíveis para qualquer barulho que as entreguem. 

_"Fale baixo, por favor."_ \- depois de verificar pela terceira vez a sala naquele minuto, finalmente ela liberta a vítima. 

_"Okay…"_ \- ainda atordoada pelo rumo que as coisas tomaram, a garota obedece o clamor da parceira e a encara hesitante. - _"Você pode me explicar?"_

_"É melhor você ver por conta própria."_

Ao fazer o anúncio, Shizuku voltou a ver pela fresta da porta e indicou com a mão para a colega repetir o passo. Seguindo suas orientações, ela cautelosamente espreita o olhar para dentro do clube, podendo observar exatamente o que Osaka viu na primeira vez: as duas meninas aconchegadas uma na outra confortavelmente, apenas aproveitando a companhia e a melodia que soa pelo celular. Kasumi enrugou a testa com a cena, não porque ela é estranha, mas sim por não ter nada demais nela. Ela voltou sua atenção para a colega de espionagem, que via tudo com as bochechas levemente coradas. 

_"Qual está sendo o problema?"_ \- ela indaga ainda permanecendo com sua expressão interrogativa. 

_"Você não está vendo que elas estão intimamente a sós?"_ \- era a vez de Shizuku estreitar os olhos para a outra. - _"Eu não posso interromper isso." ___

___"Por que não?"_ \- a menina persiste nos questionamentos, pois genuinamente não consegue entender a comoção da outra. - _"Constantemente a gente as vê assim."__ _

___"Você não compreende, Kasumi-san."_ \- para reforçar sua resposta, ela balança a cabeça negativamente e põe a mão no ombro da outra. - _"O fato delas estarem sozinha muda tudo."_ _ _

__

__Quando a menina estava prestes a contrapor, elas escutam as colegas iniciarem uma conversa. Não querendo ser pegas, as duas ficam caladas instantaneamente, não se atrevendo a fazer qualquer coisa que provocasse um barulho maior. Mesmo que tenham interrompido a fala propositalmente, ainda podiam se comunicar, mas em vez de ser por palavras, foi com os olhares e gestos corporais. Se alguma pessoa as observassem de longe, enxergaria duas garotas enrugando a cara e mexendo as mãos freneticamente, como se estivessem discutindo uma com a outra. No final do jogo não-verbal, chegaram na seguinte conclusão: iriam permanecer ali e continuariam observando suas companheiras de treino. Mesmo que a opção de sair do lugar fosse válida, havia um desejo em comum que as impediu de seguirem essa escolha: sanar a curiosidade. Com isso estabelecido, as duas concordam simultaneamente com a cabeça e põem a orelha o mais próximo possível para escutarem bem, mas longe o suficiente para não as verem._ _

__

__"Sabe, Rinari…" - a garota mais velha inicia o diálogo após uma longa sessão em silêncio. - "A coisa que mais me faz feliz quando estou com você é quando estás sem o board."_ _

__"Uhm?" - a pequena menina levanta a cabeça do ombro da outra estranhando o comentário repentino. - "Por que?"_ _

__"Porque eu posso ver seu rosto, oras!" - então ela se vira para a parceira com seu típico sorriso, aquele que nunca parece sair de sua face, mesmo em momentos tristes. - "Mas isso também significa que você confia em mim."_ _

__"É claro que confio em você…" - apesar de ser incapaz de se expressar pelos músculos da face, nada impedia que o rubor subisse para as bochechas, denunciando sua timidez perante a resposta da loira. - "Você sempre está aqui para mim: me alimentando, me ajudando quando eu preciso, saindo comigo para vários lugares distintos"_ _

__"Então quer dizer que você é um cachorrinho como a KasuKasu?" - Ai, como de costume, faz uma brincadeira zoando inofensivamente sua colega e agora sua parceira de clube._ _

__"Rina-chan Board 'Au au'." - quando a garota começou a rir, a menina de cabelos rosados pegou seu caderno em cima da mesa e virou a página para uma expressão com orelhas e focinho de cão, entrando assim na piada._ _

__

__Do lado de fora, era visível a mudança de comportamento em uma das garotas que observava toda a fofura que ocorria naquela sala. Kasumi entortou a cara quando sua colega lhe lembrou - sem intenções - a cena de mais cedo, e tudo piorou no momento em que o apelido que tanto detesta foi utilizado junto. Shizuku que previu a possível exaltação da amiga, pôs a mão em seu ombro, lhe alertando por meio do toque para não fazer o que pretendia. Ao sentir o contato no braço, a menina voltou de fato para realidade, mas mantendo o desgosto pelo comentário anterior. Isto era notório ao perceber que os punhos dela se fecharam e sua boca murmurou um quase insonoro “não me chame de KasuKasu”. Por ter testemunhado esses detalhes, Shizuku soltou um pequeno riso que por sorte, não foi ouvido pela outra, pois se não sabe-se lá o que aconteceria._ _

__

__"Eu não sabia que seu board também tinha essa expressão. Incrível, Rinari!" - a loira bate palmas como um meio de parabenizar a companheira e liberar a energia acumulada dentro de si._ _

__"Obrigada…" - a jovem primeiranista agradece a mais velha, retirando lentamente o caderno de frente do rosto neutro._ _

__"Que nada." - ainda mantendo a cara sorridente, Ai abana a mão no ar sinalizando que não necessitava do agradecimento._ _

__"Não. Obrigada mesmo. Por tudo." - já com a cabeça erguida, Rina encara os brilhantes olhos âmbar sem qualquer hesitação aparente. - "Obrigada por não desistir de tentar conversar comigo na primeira vez que nos conhecemos. Se não fosse por você, eu não teria tanto divertimento quanto tenho agora."_ _

__"Ah." - por não estar esperando esse discurso, a segundanista não preparou nenhuma resposta apropriada, conseguindo apenas soltar uma sílaba e deixar no rosto sua surpresa. - "Eu--"_ _

__"Eu te amo, Ai-san."_ _

__

__Não é a primeira vez que Rina se declara para a amiga, e com certeza não será a última. Mas independente de quantas vezes ela repita, a sensação de ser algo inédito continuará vindo para as duas. Essas palavras mágicas fazem jus ao que ela significa quando expressa pela garota, sendo carregadas pelos sentimentos mais profundos e honestos dela, quase como se fosse uma forma de compensar pela sua falta de emoção facial. Ao ouvi-las, Ai continuou estática no lugar, apenas fitando de volta a dona daquela confissão. Porém, toda essa pausa não durou mais que cinco segundos, pois a loira finalmente esboçou uma reação, e como esperado dela, foi um enorme sorriso de satisfação._ _

__

__"Poxa, Rina." - saindo do seu estado de surpresa, a garota se inclina da cadeira e puxa a baixinha para um abraço terno. - "Desse jeito você vai me fazer chorar~"_ _

___"Não chore."_ \- enquanto a outra estava dizendo tudo em tom alto, a menina apenas sussurrou aproveitando o conforto nos braços da mais velha. _ _

__"Essa é com certeza minha segunda coisa favorita." - ela afirmou com segurança e encheu a boca para enfim completar sua frase. - "Eu também te amo, Rinari!"_ _

__

__Toda essa comoção foi observada da porta pelas duas garotas, que se sentiram tocadas por toda cena inocente e aconchegante. Porém, ao pensarem que ali era o ponto final de toda espionagem sem sentido, elas puderam testemunhar um momento que não imaginariam que iria vir. Ambas se viraram uma para outra com a intenção de confirmar se sua visão não estavam lhe enganando, então no mesmo instante elas disseram:_ _

__**_"Ela sorriu."_** _ _

__

__Já no lado de fora do prédio escolar, as meninas caminhavam lentamente para a saída. Desde a última cena no clube, as duas permaneceram caladas, apenas assimilando os fatos na cabeça. Não era possível adivinhar o que exatamente estavam pensando, ou como se sentiam no final de tudo, mas podia-se dizer que alguma coisa importante levariam consigo._ _

__

__"Kasumi-san, me des---"_ _

__"Shizuko, você--"_ _

__

__Depois de um longo período, as duas resolvem quebrar o silêncio, mas por estarem com o objetivo igual, acabaram fazendo isso ao mesmo tempo. Elas se assustaram um pouco pela coincidência, se atrapalhando assim com as próximas palavras._ _

__

__"P-pode falar primeiro." - sendo mais rápida que amiga agora, Kasumi se pronuncia._ _

__"Obrigada." - a garota agradece pela preferência e então segue com sua linha de pensamento original. - "E me desculpe por mais cedo. Acho que foi repentino demais eu ter te abordado daquela forma."_ _

__"Ah. Está tudo bem." - se não fosse pela menção do ocorrido anterior, provavelmente a menina teria se esquecido por completo, mas ela se sente um pouco feliz que a outra tenha se importado com tal detalhe dentre tantos outros daquele dia incomum. - "Mas obrigada por se preocupar."_ _

__"É claro que me preocupo! Não foi legal da minha parte, mesmo naquela situação…" - inicialmente, a garota do laço elevou a voz para falar, mas a abaixou com timidez ao ver o pequeno espanto da amiga por causa disso. - "Por favor, prossiga com o que você gostaria de falar."_ _

__"Existe alguém em que você confie muito, Shizuko?" - sem fazer qualquer cerimônia, a jovem menina revela sua dúvida e retorna seu olhar para o rosto alheio em busca de uma resposta sincera._ _

__"Você pergunta isso por causa da Rina-san e da Ai-san?" - ela arriscou adivinhar o motivo dessa pergunta, mas acreditando seriamente que está certa sobre a suposição_ _

__"Sim." - a jovem assentiu em concordância com o olhar baixo. - "Eu fiquei pensando o quão legal deve ter alguém assim, então eu me lembrei que tenho a Yu-senpai!"_ _

__"Você realmente gosta dela, não é?" - a garota sorri contagiada pela felicidade que atingiu a outra por se lembrar da veterana que tanto admira._ _

__"É claro que sim! Senpai sempre está me encorajando, desde a primeira vez que nos conhecemos." - apenas pelo brilho dos seus olhos, é possível ver a nostalgia e a gratidão que a menina tem por aqueles momentos. - "Mas às vezes eu sinto que não é recíproco..."_ _

__"Kasumi-san…" - ao ver o olhar cabisbaixo da colega, Shizuku se sentiu mal por ela, afinal, não gostava de ver uma das meninas mais determinadas que conhece estar com uma expressão desesperançada. - "É claro que Yu-san confia em você."_ _

__"Eu sei que sim. Mas ela confia em todo mundo, e todo mundo confia nela também." - ela respondeu com um tom um pouco mais alto, se tornando cada vez mais notável a frustração na voz. - "É como se ela fosse o sol e todos nós planetas que rodamos em sua volta."_ _

__

__Depois dessa declaração, ambas se mantiveram caladas. Shizuku não se considerava ruim em dar conselhos e conforto em momentos tensos, mas ela se encontrava perdida nessa situação. Quando a amiga lhe fez aquela pergunta inicial, a primeira pessoa que veio em sua mente foi justamente a presidente do clube de idols, o que só reforçava a analogia da outra. A garota do teatro nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, pois se sentiu desde o princípio acolhida por sua veterana, e também achava que todas se sentissem dessa forma, mas sua amiga provou que nem sempre é assim._ _

__"E vocês nem devem confiar tanto em mim também... "_ _

__Essa frase pegou Shizuku de surpresa, pois ela estava esperando alguma típica sentença de otimismo que sua amiga tinha o costume de dizer, mas o que veio no lugar foi só a continuação do pessimismo incomum dela. O que a garota não tinha ciência era do acontecimento de mais cedo, em específico, quando Kasumi conversou com Setsuna na sala do Conselho Estudantil. Para a pequena menina, saber que uma dos membros mais abertos do clube não quis lhe contar sobre o motivo de sua tristeza repentina foi a prova certeira para seu argumento. Novamente, Shizuku se encontrava sem palavras adequadas para responder, mas ao testemunhar aquela lágrima rotineira nos olhos rosados escorrer pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, ela soube que não podia mais ficar quieta._ _

__

__"Não chore…" - quase como uma ação teatral, ela enxugou o resto da gota em seu rosto e completou sua fala pensada. - "Você fica mais bonita quando sorri."_ _

__"Eh." - apenas o toque foi capaz de fazê-la dar conta de todo o drama que estava passando, mas essa finalização de frase da amiga deixou a situação estranha. - "Não diga essas coisas do nada!"_ _

__"Oh. Por que não?" - mesmo que a intenção inicial dela fosse diferente da atual, poder ver essa reação envergonhada da outra e saber que a melancolia se esvaziaria junto era um combo perfeito. - "Você prefere que ao invés eu diga 'fofa'?"_ _

__"Ser chamada de bonita também é legal… Mas espera! Esse não é o ponto!" - ficando confusa com seus próprios pensamentos, a garota vira o rosto vermelho para o lado contrário da colega. - "Até parece que estou falando com a Karin-senpai, caramba. Quer saber? Eu já estou indo."_ _

__"Espere, Kasumi-san." - ao vê-la acelerando os passos para fora do campus, a primeiranista percebeu que foi longe demais com sua provocação, mas graças a sua reação rápida, ela foi capaz de impedi-la de continuar indo embora. - "Me desculpe se isso soou desagradável. Eu só não queria te ver mais triste."_ _

__

__Por ter sido pega, a menina foi obrigada a parar no meio do caminho. Ela conseguia sentir o aperto forte da outra em sua mão, quase como se isso fosse um sinal para ela se virar e encará-la. Obedecendo sua intuição, ela ainda tímida olha de canto o rosto da amiga, e mesmo que não tenha uma visão completa, é evidente para ela a genuína preocupação no olhar alheio. Então finalmente a menina que se dizia ter uma autoconfiança inabalável, vira-se completamente para a outra para dizer:_ _

__

__"Por que você sempre tem que me reconfortar no final, poxa." - e soltando um suspiro de redenção, ela oferece a companheira um pequeno sorriso de gratidão. - "Obrigada, Shizuko."_ _

__"Não precisa agradecer. É isso que amigas fazem, afinal." - aceitando com todo o prazer o presente que foi ver seu rosto alegre, a menina sorri docemente de volta e feliz pelo rumo que essa história tomou._ _

__"Acho que você tem razão." - escutar isso fez com que Kasumi mantivesse a expressão contente na face, mas isso não perpetuou quando sua barriga fez o clássico barulho de fome._ _

__"Você se esforçou muito hoje, não é?" - após ouvir o resmungo do estômago - e logo depois da menina -, Shizuku ri baixinho enquanto acaricia o topo da cabeça da parceira - "Eu pensei em ir naquela cafeteria que inaugurou essa semana. Gostaria de me fazer companhia?"_ _

__"Só vamos logo."_ _

__

__Desistindo de dar qualquer resistência em relação às atitudes da amiga, Kasumi aceita o convite dela e ambas finalmente partem de vez para fora do colégio, mas ainda traçando o mesmo caminho juntas. O que elas não sabiam é que havia mais duas garotas as acompanhando, mas em vez de ser presencialmente, foi com o olhar. Quando as primeiranistas foram perdidas de vista, a dupla que as observaram por um bom período se encaravam agora._ _

__

__"Você viu o mesmo que eu, Rinari?" - ainda estando um pouco surpresa pela o andar dos eventos, Ai permaneceu com as sobrancelhas levantadas, mas com um tom de voz animado._ _

__"Sim." - mesmo que a parceira não tenha dito exatamente o que viu, ela sabia do que a outra se referia, e como se fosse uma telepatia, as duas disseram em uníssono:_ _

__**"Elas ainda estão de mãos dadas."** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iae, gostaram dessa jornada de cinco mil e quatrocentas palavras? Espero que sim :3  
> Eu me diverti escrevendo - de verdade mesmo -, ainda mais por tratar dessa franquia que tanto adoro: Love Live!  
> Porém, eu fiquei um pouco preocupada se consegui expressar bem a personalidade das garotas Nijigasaki, então eu apreciaria você me dizer se está condizente com o original.
> 
> E por fim, qual perspectiva você teve?  
> Apenas uma amizade entre garotas ou um passo maior foi dado ali, se é que me entende? ahsdhuahusdhuashd
> 
> Tchauzinho~


	2. Hipocrisia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como um início de tarde rotineiro, Kanata se encontrava em um lugar aleatório tirando sua indispensável soneca; e como mais um horário de almoço qualquer, Karin vagava pelo campus do colégio só para passar o tempo. Por uma certa casualidade, a mulher a encontrou em meio ao trajeto, e por um pedido desta e um secreto desejo interno da própria mulher, ela acabou repousando junto a amiga naquele tranquilo local, que mais tarde ali se formaria uma memória especial.

No sexto dia da semana em um início de tarde ensolarado, várias estudantes da gigantesca escola de Odaiba se direcionaram para o refeitório com o intuito de almoçarem, enquanto algumas corriam animadas para o andar dos clubes para então realizarem as divertidas atividades, ao passo que outras preferiam vagar com suas amigas pelo arborizado campus daquele lugar. Cada aluno parecia aproveitar da forma que julgava melhor o precioso horário do intervalo, seja comendo ou apenas caminhando com uma companhia especial. Porém, dentre todas as garotas, uma parecia aproveitar o tempo de uma forma um tanto peculiar, mas sem dúvidas compreensível. Deitada confortavelmente na grama bem cuidada do lado de fora da construção, Kanata cochilava com a cabeça recostada no seu inseparável travesseiro de listras brancas e rosas. Quem não a conhecesse acharia estranho aquela cena, pois de fato era atípica ao olhos do senso comum, mas se repararem no rosto sereno o quão ela se sentia bem naquele momento, qualquer um acharia estúpido a ideia de interromper o sono da bela adormecida. No entendo, já era rotineiro para suas parceiras de treino vê-la dormir tão despreocupada assim, mas a graça se consistia em adivinhar qual seria o lugar aleatório da vez. Isso até mesmo se tornou uma pequena brincadeira entre as membros do clube de idol, onde cada uma supunha uma localidade e saía à procura da veterana. Logicamente, quem a achasse ganhava, e a vencedora de hoje da "Caça a Princesa do Mundo dos Sonhos" foi a Rainha dos Seus Encantos. 

\- Oh. Eu realmente a encontrei. 

Se sentindo surpresa por seu próprio feito, Karin exibe um pequeno sorriso de satisfação logo após de avistar a sonolenta amiga. Querendo observá-la mais de perto, ela se aproxima cautelosamente por se preocupar em não acordá-la - que se ocorresse, ela se condenaria internamente -. Já perto o suficiente, a terceira anista se agacha e permite que seus olhos vagam livremente pelo corpo da outra. O primeiro detalhe que reparou foi os pés descalços. Ela a princípio não entendeu exatamente o porquê disso, mas ao abaixar sua visão, notou o par de sapatos no chão com a sola virada para cima. Isso a fez soltar uma risada ao perceber a ingenuidade da outra, porque afinal, do que adianta se preocupar em não pisar com os calçados na grama se você vai deitar nela logo depois? Deixando essa lógica de lado, a mulher continuou seu tour fitando com os olhos azuis profundo aquele ser pacífico, passando o olhar pela cintura fina e contornando a região dos seios fartos. Quando finalmente chegou para analisar o rosto, ela teve sua atenção roubada por aquele brilho roxo da íris da amiga. Porém, segundos depois, ao notar o que havia de estranho nisso, ela se afastou por impulso e exclamou: 

\- Você estava acordada?! 

\- Oh. Então isso não é mais um sonho~ - com sua voz suave de sempre, Kanata se pronunciou com um pequeno sorriso na cara - Bom dia, Karin-chan.

\- Bo-bom dia. - por ter sido pega desagradavelmente de surpresa, a garota arregalou os olhos e respondeu o cumprimento gaguejando. 

\- Eu estou surpresa em te ver aqui. - já tendo levantado de sua posição predileta durante o curto diálogo, a menina está sentada esticando os braços para liberar a preguiça acumulada.

\- Uhm? Por que diz isso? - se atentando pelo comentário, ela ajeita a própria postura e pergunta o motivo da outra ter dito aquilo. 

\- Você está um pouco quieta essa semana. - terminando de alongar os membros superiores, a garota respondeu a dúvida sem precisar pensar muito. - Nem estava participando direito do "Caça a Princesa do Mundo dos Sonhos~". 

\- Mas agora eu estou aqui, não é? - não querendo justificar o desânimo que sua amiga percebeu, ela tenta focar em outro assunto. - Eu venci essa corrida hoje. 

\- Parabéns~ - com seu sorriso e olhar suave rotineiro, ela encara a companheira enquanto bate leves palmas. - Agora está na hora do seu prêmio. Woow~!

\- Ora, mas o que será? - sorrindo de canto para ela, a mulher finge não saber do que se trata a tal recompensa. 

\- Huhuhm~ - estufando o peito orgulhosa, ela abre os braços em direção a outra. - Você ganhou um vale "Tire um cochilo com Kanata-chan". 

\- Obrigada, mas dispenso. - mantendo a mesma expressão facial, Karin acena com a mão em discordância. - Quem sabe na próxima.

\- Eeeh. - indignada pela quarta rejeição naquela semana, a terceira anista deixa os braços caírem e se emburrece. - Por que ninguém aceita o meu prêmio? 

\- Talvez elas não gostem de dormir tanto quanto você. - ao responder a colega incrédula, a mulher põe as mãos no joelho e se impulsiona para cima, permanecendo agora de pé. - Você vai continuar com seu sono, princesa? 

\- Não é como se eu cochilasse só porque eu gosto. - ela encarou o nada enquanto parecia pensar em algo, mas no meio do processo ela bocejou. - Talvez mais cinco minutinhos~

\- Você acabou de se contradizer. - observando a cena de cima, a beldade arqueou a sobrancelha em um misto de preocupação e graça pela outra. - Eu já vou indo. 

\- Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha, Karin-chan~? - e com aquela voz sonolenta - e estranhamente sensual -, Kanata faz um apelo a amiga. 

\- E ficar do seu lado enquanto está tão vulnerável? - onde anteriormente sua intenção era sair do local, ela agora se curva lentamente até deixar seus rostos de frente uma para a outra. - _Eu não me garantiria, você sabe._

Essa ação ousada da modelo era típico de sua personalidade: provocar as companheiras - de preferência suas queridas calouras - para que pudesse testemunhar o eu mais tímido delas. Ela não tem o costume de fazer isso com uma colega do mesmo ano, mas perder essa oportunidade que veio de prato cheio a ela seria um desperdício de diversão. Depois dessa mudança de clima, ambas as garotas permaneceram estáticas em suas posições, e mesmo com o arregalar de olhos da Kanata, ela por nenhum momento desviou do contato visual. Não se sabe se é porque estava tão hipnotizada com o charme da amiga que não era capaz de tirar a atenção dela ou se ela tem um gênio forte e não quer se render para a provocação da outra. Havia apenas as duas ali, com o silêncio reinando sobre elas, sem ninguém para comentar ou interrompê-las. A falta de comunicação chegou ao ponto de ser constrangedor até mesmo para quem iniciou isso tudo, cujo pensou seriamente em deixar o braço a torcer. No entanto, a princesa que até então estava no mesmo impasse, enrugou o cenho e estreitou os olhos brava para a outra. 

\- Não abuse da Kanata-chan! - e com as duas mãos livres, ela aperta as bochechas de Karin firmemente. - Se não eu vou ficar zangada com você. 

\- Wah? - a mais alta parecia confusa com mudança do rumo da história, mas a dor no seu rosto falou mais alto naquele momento para realmente querer pensar naquilo. - Dexculpuw, dexculpuw! 

\- Não faça mais isso. - deixando-a com esse último aviso, ela escuta mais protestos vindo da garota mais velha, restando-lhe apenas libertá-la de seu castigo. 

\- Eu não achei que isso iria te irritar. - no instante em que se nota solta, a mulher põe as mãos no lugar dolorido e os massageia tentando aliviá-lo. 

\- Mas me irritou. - ao concluir sua frase, sua expressão até então contraída se tornou suave de novo. - Venha, sente-se aqui. A Onee-san vai te ensinar a ser uma boa garota. 

\- Kanata, eu sou mais velha você. - não sabendo se achava graça ou estranho o novo comportamento, Karin escolheu permanecer no mesmo lugar e rebater a fala da menina. 

\- Não se importe com detalhes~ - a terceira anista encostada no tronco atrás de si, olha diretamente para a companheira e bate na grama, indicando e ainda insistindo para que a outra atendesse seu pedido. - Venha, venha.

Não encontrando nenhum motivo para recusar a oferta, Karin suspira e caminha até o lado da amiga, que sorri ao ver que conseguiu convencê-la. Após se sentar com sua colega, ela notou um certo conforto inesperado naquele lugar, até porque está sobre a grama e com as costas na árvore, o que não parece ser agradável para a postura, mas incrivelmente foi.

\- Então? - já tendo superado o estado de surpresa inicial, a mulher se voltou para a outra e a questionou - O que você tem para me falar? 

\- Primeiro. - ela levanta para o céu o dedo indicador e faz um pequeno suspense mantendo-se calada por três segundos antes de prosseguir. - O que você tem para contar? 

\- …. - sua primeira reação foi continuar em silêncio para racionar o porquê a sua pergunta foi jogada para ela de volta. - …Nada?

\- Beee! Resposta errada. - imitando uma buzina de concurso de televisão, a garota invalida a resposta dada. - Nada mesmo aconteceu nesta semana? 

\- Por que o interrogatório? - se sentindo pressionada pela menina, ela retorna para frente para evitar contato visual. - Nenhuma coisa fora do habitual ocorreu-

\- Primeira lição: não esconda coisas importantes da Onee-san. - quase não deixando-a terminar de falar, Kanata pontuou a primeira tarefa como uma forma de insistência, mas ao notar que a outra iria contrapor, tornou a impedi-la. - Karin-chan.

Para reforçar a seriedade do seu chamado, ela põe sua mão sobre a da amiga, o que parece surtir efeito desejado ao vê-la voltando o rosto para lhe encarar. Por meio daquele ato, a mulher tomou ciência que não tinha mais sentido desviar da pergunta, por mais que respondê-la não seja do seu agrado. Ao pensar consigo mesma de quão a outra é sagaz quando se trata em perceber as pequenas coisas fora do comum, ela solta um suspiro de redenção.

\- B-bem. - ainda tendo dificuldades para dizer, a garota novamente desvia o olhar como se quisesse evitar a realidade dos fatos. - Digamos que minhas notas não estejam tão dentro do recomendado. 

\- Oooh. - ao finalmente ser revelado a ela o motivo do que a preocupava, Kanata expressou por meio da face um: - Então era isso. Hum hum. Entendi.

\- E se eu não conseguir atingir no mínimo 60% na próxima prova, eu terei que ficar até mais tarde para as aulas suplementares. - a mulher que era um símbolo de confiança para os outros demonstrava nesse instante temor pelo futuro deplorável que poderia vir. - Isso comprometeria tantas coisas, justo agora que preciso me focar nelas. 

\- Mas Karin-chan, por que você não nos pediu ajuda? - se sentindo confusa do porquê a colega de classe não contou isso antes para suas parceiras de clube, Kanata inclinou a cabeça para o lado, quase como se tivesse também ponto de interrogação pairando sobre ela. - A gente poderia estudar juntas. Ai-chan é uma ótima professora~

\- Eu não vou deixar que uma caloura me ensine! - ao escutar a última frase, a veterana arregalou os olhos incrédula para a outra por causa daquela sugestão inadmissível - de acordo com ela própria. - Além do mais, Emma já está fazendo esse papel. 

\- Então você pediu para ela? - a garota ao seu lado parecia mais surpresa e interessada com aquela revelação. 

\- Não exatamente. - um sorriso de nervoso juntamente com um olhar para o nada apareceu em seu rosto ao se lembrar de toda cena do início da semana. - Nós compartilharmos quarto, então nem se eu quisesse daria para esconder eu com a cara nos livros.

\- E sendo a Emma-chan, ela não te deixaria passando dificuldade sozinha, não é? - a dorminhoca solta uma leve risada ao imaginar a doce amiga curiosa com a parceira de dormitório acerca dos estudos repentinos vindos da garota mais desinteressada nisso. - Ela é incrível~

\- Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você. 

E como de costume, a terceiranista diz com aquele tom de voz sedutor que mais ninguém consegue fazer tão bem, e para piorar - ou melhorar -, a garota faz questão de se aproximar fisicamente para o efeito se multiplique. Não é como se aquele fosse o melhor momento para realizar mais uma de suas provocações, mas ela não queria deixar de tentar fazer a outra encolher de nervosismo. E então, como uma reprise daquela cena anterior, as duas apenas se encaravam esperando a outra tomar iniciativa. Porém, diferente da última vez, Kanata não repreendeu a colega por essa afronta, na verdade ela fez o contrário do que Karin estava esperando. Sem qualquer aviso prévio, a princesa agarrou com as duas mãos o rosto da encantadora mulher e o trouxe ainda mais perto do dela, o que inevitavelmente fez com que o coração da mais velha acelerasse por aquela ação inexplicável. E assim, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a então predadora no topo da cadeia alimentar não passava de uma presa nos mais baixos níveis dessa pirâmide de caças. A garota se sentia vulnerável e confusa naquele momento, não sabendo que atitude tomar diante de tal ato ousado da outra. Ela se encontrava entre recuperar seu espaço pessoal ou permitir que a curiosidade tomasse conta de si, e pela sua falta de reação corporal, já estava determinado a alternativa que seguiu. 

\- Karin. - sem sequer usar o sufixo carinhoso que fazia questão de incluir sempre que chamava alguém, Kanata sussurrou o nome da mulher de um jeito que seria capaz de arrepiar qualquer um escutasse. - Você…

\- Sim? - ao ouvir aquela pronúncia saindo de sua boca, ela só pode endireitar mais ainda suas costas e se tornar ainda mais suscetível para o que vier a seguir. 

\- ...virou a noite? - mantendo a mesma expressão passível no rosto, a garota completou a frase com uma pergunta, além de em seguida passar o polegar por baixo daqueles olhos azuis profundos. - Você tampou com maquiagem, mas ainda consigo ver as olheiras.

\- Eh? - mesmo que diversas imagens passaram pela sua cabeça, essa conclusão para o clima anteriormente criado não foi uma delas. - Ah. Sim. Emma conseguiu consertar minha concentração e a gente acabou extrapolando o horário no final.

\- Poooxa, Karin-chan. - ainda reparando no estado da amiga, a menina do cabelo caramelo recuou os braços do rosto da outra e os repousou no colo. - Cuidar do seu sono também é cuidar da sua saúde. Você tem que dormir no horário certinho~

\- Eu não quero ouvir isso de você. - a sua colega de clube retribuía o olhar com um toque de indignação, talvez não só pela fala hipócrita, mas também para o final de toda a cena ser esse. - Sério, o que há com você?

\- Segunda lição: escute o quê os mais sábios têm a dizer. - tendo ignorado totalmente a pergunta da mulher, a bela adormecida pontuou o ensinamento seguinte orgulhosa. - Então eu digo: você deve tirar um cochilo agora~

E novamente sem qualquer sinal da sua próxima atitude, Kanata traz com a mão a companheira para se reconfortar em seu ombro, e para garantir que ela não saia, a dona da ideia apoia sua cabeça na da outra. Para finalizar o pacote, ela acaricia lentamente com os dedos o cabelo azul escuro da mais velha e canta baixinho uma melodia infantil. Assim como nas outras vezes que foi surpreendida naquele dia para o seu desgosto, Karin só teve a chance de pensar com toda a ação o quão rápida aquela garota zen conseguia ser. 

\- Você sequer está me ouvindo?! - com um tom de voz incrédulo, a mulher reclama das atitudes da outra, mas ela só recebe como resposta a cantoria fofa de antes. - Eu desisto.

Após aceitar seu destino, a terceiranista solta um suspiro de cansaço e permite relaxar o corpo naquele momento, chegando a fechar as pálpebras. Se foi lhe oferecido um conforto - ou pior, forçado a consentir -, seria um desperdício não aproveitá-lo. Enquanto ela já podia sentir a paz lhe consumindo aos poucos, pode-se dizer que o contrário ocorria com a garota ao seu lado. A então school idol do tipo calma se encontrava em um estado que dificilmente respeitava essa denominação dada a ela. O coração que batia tranquilamente como se esperaria da dona, acelerou em um piscar de olhos, e como sua função é bombardear sangue para todo o corpo, em poucos segundos todo aquele fogo de constrangimento que estava bloqueado foi exposto na sua cara. Sua pele tão antes branca foi substituído por um vermelho vívido, algo que se estendeu até seu pescoço, que recebia cócegas dos fios de cabelo da mais velha. A mão que acariciava essa cabeleira passou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos devido a ansiedade, enquanto a palma livre que ia em direção aos seus próprios lábios estava começando a suar. Ao mesmo tempo que tudo isso era visível no exterior da menina, na sua cabeça martelava a mesma cena sempre: ela trazendo o rosto da amiga para perto até que estivessem a míseros centímetros uma da outra. Então, de tanto repetir na mente a mesma frase que pensara, ela acaba saindo da sua boca na forma de murmúrio: _“Eu realmente quase..!”_

\- Kanata-chan! Você está aí. - então, de repente, uma voz tão doce quanto o sorriso que exalava no rosto da moça que acabara de chegar, chama por quem estava procurando a alguns minutos. - E Karin-chan...? Eu não esperava te ver aqui. 

\- Eu também não. - a princípio, quando escutou o outro alguém, a mulher arregalou os olhos de susto, mas logo se tranquilizou ao reconhecer que era apenas sua colega de quarto. - Ainda mais nessa situação. 

\- Oh. Emma-chan. - assim como a amiga, ela se surpreendeu com a súbita aparição da sua preciosa companheira, porém sem demora tratou-se de esticar os lábios para recebê-la - e disfarçar seu estado de calamidade atual. - Bom dia~

\- Buongiorno. - ao ouvir o típico cumprimento da adormecida, a suíça retorna com seu sorriso e responde de volta contente. - Encontrou outro lugar para dormir? 

\- Hehe~. A grama é bem fofinha, e o ar aqui é super fresco. - com o braço livre, a garota o estende até o solo e passa a mão por ele como uma forma de comprovar seu ponto. - Só de estar aqui já bate um soninho. 

\- Qualquer lugar te dá sono. - a terceiranista ainda - presa - com a cabeça recostada no ombro da parceira comenta sobre a última frase dita por esta. 

\- Haha… - após dar uma risada sem graça por aquele comentário, a jovem de pé retorna a olhar para as duas, mas por ter pego uma reação estranha vindo da mais nova, ela por fim acaba notando justamente o que a garota estava tentando esconder. - Hm? Kanata-chan, você está vermelha. 

\- Eeh! - por ter sido descoberta e exposta para aquela que não gostaria que soubesse disso, a garota pôs mais força na mão para garantir que ela não levantasse a cabeça. - Pooxa. Acho que estou resfriada. Isso explica o porquê estou me sentindo fraquinha. 

\- _"Resfriada" uma ova._ \- ter escutado aquela mentira descarada transformou a antes feição de curiosidade da mulher para uma de emputecida, além de fazê-la soltar um murmúrio de indignação. 

\- Isso é ruim! - sem pensar duas vezes sobre acreditar no relato da amiga, a ruiva se aproxima com um olhar preocupado e tenta analisar melhor a outra. - Eu acho que sobrou chá quente na minha garrafa. Vou te deixar na enfermaria enquanto busco minha bolsa na sala do clube, okay? 

\- Você é tão boa, Emma-chan~ - ver esse gesto de bondade tão puro e genuíno vindo da companheira pesou o seu coração.

\- Eu concordo. - assim como sua amiga, testemunhar essa cena deu uma pontada no seu peito, porque o que ela estava prestes a fazer também exploraria da ingenuidade da amável garota. - Hey… Aquilo ali é um beija-flor? 

\- Hm? - por um momento a menina devia sua atenção para sua colega de quarto, mas logo se interessa em ir caçar com os olhos atrás do tal pássaro. - Um beija-flor? Onde?

Sem perder mais nenhum segundo depois de confirmar que a outra ficaria distraída com o animal imaginário, Karin pegou sua deixa e tratou de pôr em prática o que desejava: escapar das garras daquele que te prendia como se estivesse em uma gaiola. Na verdade, não foi difícil sair dessa, uma vez que seus dois membros superiores estavam livres para empurrar a trava que a impedia de se levantar. Ao concluir esse pensamento, ela rapidamente retira o braço de cima de si, o que obviamente chama a atenção da dona deste, que surpresa se vira para a fugitiva. Mal desconfiava ela que era justamente isso o que a mulher queria. Sabendo que sua mão ainda agarrava o pulso da garota, a então presa dessa cadeia aproveitou a oportunidade e puxou o membro da outra, para assim se impulsionar de volta ao topo da pirâmide alimentar. Ela conseguiu completar seu plano. Sair daquela posição desagradável? Também, mas mais importante que isso foi consumir o néctar da sua caça, ou melhor dizendo, beijar os lábios da sua amada princesa. 

\- _Apenas estou pegando o que você esqueceu de me dar._

Depois de se afastarem desse curto, mas memorável toque, Karin sussurrou enquanto observava o rosto da companheira ganhando cor novamente devido ao "resfriado". Muitas coisas passaram na cabeça da Kanata: como aquilo aconteceu? Foi tão rápido que só teve a chance de fechar os olhos, e isso graças aos instintos. Será que ela estava sonhando? Era bom demais para ser verdade, mas intensamente vívido para ser mentira. Até mesmo Aurora teria acordado se estivesse sonhando com essa cena. Tinha sido apenas um encostar de lábios, mas receber um beijo na hora e da forma mais inesperada e ainda da pessoa que tem uma quedinha, era de se chocar. Esse bombardeamento de pensamentos iria continuar se no meio deles não tivesse perguntas aleatórias sobre a ave que sua inocente amiga estava procurando. 

\- Emma-chan. - depois de dar uma última encarada na encantadora mulher a sua frente, a princesa do mundo dos sonhos se vira e chama a atenção da garota persistente - Eu acho que consegui ver esse pássaro. 

\- Sério? E eu nem sequer consegui achar uma flo-- - ao olhar para trás em busca de alguma informação sobre o que queria, a menina se auto-interrompe depois de deparar não só com um, mas dois rostos corados. - Você também pegou um resfriado, Karin-chan?! 

\- Hã? - erguendo as sobrancelhas em surpresa, a mulher põe uma mão na bochecha e sente o calor vindo do lugar. - Ah. Eu-- bem...

\- Questo è terribile! - por ter ficado mais preocupada do que já estava antes, Emma acabou falando em seu primeiro idioma por impulso, ao mesmo tempo que caminhou apressada até às duas companheiras e estendeu as mãos a elas. - Venham. Temos que ir para enfermeira. 

\- Quando o treino de tarde acabar… - quando Kanata se levantou por completo com a ajuda da parceira, ela também concluiu a frase que tinha começado. - ...eu vou no refeitório preparar sua refeição favorita, Emma-chan~

\- E quando terminarmos de comer... - depois de se erguer usando o apoio da mão da sua colega de quarto, Karin finaliza sua frase com seu sorriso típico. - ...vamos passear naquele bonito bosque. 

\- Eeh? - a pobre suíça estava confusa com aqueles convites tão boas para algo tão simples que ela estava oferecendo. - Vocês estão exagerando. Isso é por causa da febre? 

\- Acredite na gente. Você merece.

Agora de pé, as duas restantes terceiranistas que supostamente deveriam ser guiadas até o destino proposto, acabam assumindo a liderança nessa caminhada atípica. No fim das contas, a jovem que estava sendo puxada por suas excêntricas amigas aceitou as insistências vindo delas, afinal, era só uma forma de demonstrar gratidão a sua atitude bondosa, não é? 


	3. Mútuo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após o fim das atividades do clube do dia, Ayumu, mesmo receosa, aceita participar do jantar especial na casa dos Takasaki's, mas mal sabia ela que seria a melhor coisa que poderia ter feito naquela sexta-feira.

Após saírem para o grande corredor, todos os sons, sejam eles vozes ou passos rápidos de um lado para o outro, foram abafados pela porta do clube. Por alguns minutos as duas garotas caminharam para fora do colégio, respeitando e apreciando o silêncio que por muito tempo não tiveram o prazer de ter naquele dia. Era um dos preços a se pagar por fazer parte de atividades de Idol, mas nenhuma das integrantes se incomodavam com isso. No final, todas elas estavam dispostas a arcar com os empecilhos e dificuldades no trajeto para alcançar o que queriam: ser uma Idol que conquiste todos. 

"Então te pediram para fazer compras?" -  já na passarela que levava ao metrô, Ayumu decidiu interromper a inquietude que reinava entre elas.

"Uhum." -  mesmo que um murmúrio seja o suficiente para responder a pergunta, Yu decide prosseguir para não deixar a conversa morrer. - " A minha mãe vai preparar algo especial para o pai hoje."

"Sério?" -  por um momento a garota refletiu sobre as possíveis razões que motivaram a mulher a querer isso. - " Eu me pergunto o porquê..."

"Vai saber." -  diferente da amiga, ela não parecia se preocupar com tal questão, até porque outra coisa mais importante passou por sua mente naquele momento. - " Por sinal, você quer jantar com a gente?"

"Eh." -  não que participar de uma refeição familiar fosse novo para ela, na verdade, seria estranho se isso nunca tivesse acontecido por todos esses anos de amizade, porém era inevitável esconder a surpresa de ser convidada depois de tanto tempo - " O-obrigada, mas eu acho que não deveria me intrometer em algo tão íntimo assim." 

"Deixa disso, Ayumu." -  como uma forma gestual de discordar daquela resposta, Yu coloca a mão no ombro da outra e o aperta suavemente. - " Eu tenho certeza que eles vão adorar te receber. Eu não consigo nem me lembrar da última vez que nós quatro nos reunimos desse jeito."

"É… talvez você esteja certa." 

Ainda tímida por se imaginar chegando sem aviso prévio nessa ocasião especial, a garota abaixou a cabeça com as bochechas coradas, mas logo se recompôs ao sentir mais uma vez um aperto carinhoso no seu braço. Não precisava desse nervosismo todo, não é? Afinal, é tão natural comparecer em eventos com os Takasaki’s quanto participar de festas da sua própria família.

Depois dessa pequena cena, elas continuaram conversando sobre o jantar enquanto esperavam o ônibus que as levariam de volta para casa. Já dentro do transporte, a dupla manteve o diálogo, mas em um tópico totalmente novo. Essa mudança de tema já era um padrão entre elas, o que é bom, pois significava que o que não faltava era assunto. Quando chegaram no ponto de parada, em vez de seguirem o mesmo caminho de sempre, elas desviaram até o supermercado mais próximo. Sem perderem tempo, as duas entraram no grande estabelecimento procurando com os olhos as plaquinhas suspensas no teto para então saberem onde ir. Seguindo o acordo que fizeram previamente, cada uma se dirigiu para um lugar: Yu foi buscar as carnes suculentas, e Ayumu pegar os legumes e as verduras frescas. Felizmente, as duas conseguiram achar os produtos que tinham em mente, mas não necessariamente todos que tinham que comprar. Por uma coincidência não imprevisível, elas acabaram cruzando os caminhos.

"Oh. Ayumu!" -  a primeira a avistar a amiga foi Yu, que logo tratou-se de acelerar os passos até ela. 

"Hm?" - ao reconhecer a voz que escuta desde que se conhece por gente, a garota mais alta se vira para encontrar a outra com… embalagens de carne nos braços? - " Yu-chan? Por que você está…"

"Eu meio que não peguei uma cesta na entrada, haha…" -  envergonhada pela sua falta de atenção, a segundanista ri sem graça com a cabeça abaixada. - " Por sorte não é muita coisa." 

"Poxa. Já é a segunda coisa que você esquece hoje." -  sem pedir permissão, ela começa a pegar item por item e por na sua própria cesta de compras. - " O Idol Festival está ocupando tanto sua mente assim?"

"Obrigada." -  sentindo-se mais leve com a retirada daquele peso nos braços, a menina agradece com um sorriso no rosto pela paciência e gentileza da amiga. - " E sim, acho que estou pensando demais nisso, mas é inevitável! Essa excitação que sinto no peito ao pensar em vocês no mesmo palco que as Muses e Aqours é tão…!"

"Eu também fico nervosa só de imaginar isso." -  após guardar o último pacote, Ayumu agarra firmemente com as duas mãos a alça, uma reação natural ao se levar em conta o seu sentimento atual. - " Mas não se sobrecarregue, Yu-chan. Você também tem que descansar." 

"Claro, claro." 

Por experiências passadas, a menina levanta as duas mãos e abaixa a cabeça para sinalizar redenção, mas também para impedir que a outra continue falando sobre aquilo. Quantas vezes ela já tinha escutado essa frase, principalmente vindo da sua parceira? Ela tinha ciência que precisava respirar um pouco, mas poxa, qual o mal de ficar animada e querer se dedicar ao máximo naquilo que ama? Depois dessas perguntas passarem de novo pela sua mente, a garota levanta o olhar só para encontrar um rosto sério lhe encarando. Por ser uma pessoa muito doce e gentil, Ayumu dificilmente iria te dar um puxão de orelha, então ver uma expressão inabalável acompanhada de um olhar duro vindo de um alguém tão amável certamente pegou Yu de surpresa. Talvez ela devesse seguir o conselho tantas vezes dado.

"Desculpa, Ayumu." -  não querendo que o clima ficasse mais carregado, a menina de cabelo preto coçou sua nuca - ainda sem graça - e declarou em seguida - " Eu acho que esse fim de semana eu vou jogar um jogo que estou querendo há tempos. Isso vai me ajudar a relaxar.'

"Espero que sim."

Ao ver que finalmente sua companheira lhe deu ouvidos, seu rosto antes enrugado agora se iluminou, permitindo que seu típico sorriso doce voltasse a aparecer. Porém não foi apenas a face que se tornou mais suave, o peso que carregava nas mãos também foi retirado pela metade. Percebendo essa mudança, a garota olhou para baixo e viu uma terceira mão que, obviamente, não era sua, e sim, da amiga. Ela estava segurando uma das alças da cesta. Quando levantou a cabeça se deparou com aquela expressão alegre de sempre, fazendo com que qualquer outro vestígio de desconforto fosse eliminado de si. Com a situação normalizada, as duas retornaram para a missão de compras, mas dessa vez juntas. 

Já com todos os produtos necessários em mãos, as garotas saíram do mercado para serem agraciadas com a chegada da noite. O relógio marcava 6:52 p.m. Apesar da escuridão, as ruas limpas de Odaiba eram iluminadas pela luz branca dos postes, porém isso não preenchia - na verdade, só evidenciava - a falta de pessoas que por ali passavam. Isso não era novidade para estas segundanistas, mas elas já se pegaram pensando se estivessem ali, sem uma a outra, sozinhas nessa caminhada noturna. É um pouco solitário, não? Felizmente, esse não era o caso. Ainda sim, mesmo acompanhadas, andar no escuro não era a coisa favorita delas, no entanto não levaria nem 10 minutos para entrarem em casa, e julgado pela experiência de Yu, sua mãe já estaria lhe esperando. E como previsto, ocorreu exatamente isso. 

"Estou em casa!" -  sem fazer cerimônia, a filha dos Takasaki adentra a moradia, retira os sapatos e exclama alto para então ouvir uma voz lá dos fundos dizendo um 'Bem-vinda'. - " Ela deve estar na cozinha." 

"Com licença." 

Optando por agir de maneira muita mais silenciosa, Uehara responde baixinho ao entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si. Após remover seus calçados, ela então segue a amiga pelos corredores da casa. O seu arredor lhe era bastante familiar por dois motivos: primeiro por já ter pisado naquele lugar várias vezes, e segundo, pela estrutura do local ser idêntica a sua residência. Porém, naturalmente, a decoração se diferenciava. As paredes tingidas de bege são enfeitadas por quadros, cujo os temas destes variam de paisagens belas até pinturas abstratas. Virando-se à esquerda, as garotas entram na sala de estar, que se ao se esperar de uma, tinha um tapete fofo entre a televisão e o sofá de três pessoas, mas também duas poltronas à disposição dos convidados. No mesmo cômodo, também havia uma mesa de jantar ideal para seis pessoas, apesar de ter apenas quatro cadeiras em volta dela. Sem demora para sair dali, as duas adentram a cozinha e então suas visões foram invadidas pela bagunça do local. Além de se depararem com um balcão cheio de utensílios e ingredientes, havia uma mulher não tão mais alta que sua filha tirando alguns potes do armário, e nós sabemos quem é:

"Aqui está, mãe." -  já do lado dela, Yu coloca a sacola de compras na bancada e se vira para a amiga. - " Ayumu também veio."

"Oh." -  por estar de costas para as meninas, a senhorita não tinha ciência até o presente momento que sua vizinha amada também estava ali. - " Quanto tempo, querida!"

"Boa noite, Yamada-san." -  por respeito, a garota se curvou suavemente para a mulher e lhe deu um sorriso gentil em resposta.

"Quanta formalidade, filha. Assim você me faz sentir velha." -  depois de se virar completamente para a garota e limpar as mãos no avental, a senhorita ri da forma inesperada que foi tratada. - " Apenas continue me chamando de mãe. Você também é parte da família, sabia?"

E novamente naquele dia, Ayumu arregalou os olhos pela surpresa - até porque não é todo dia que se escuta isso. Para dizer a verdade, essa afirmação lhe fez lembrar dos bons momentos do passado, mas uma memória em especial apitou na sua mente:

_ “Espere, Yu-chan!” _

_ “Venha rápido, Pomu!”  _

_ Duas crianças corriam pelo parque arborizado e recheado de brinquedos. Enquanto uma exigibia um grande sorriso no rosto, a outra tinha pequenas gotas no canto dos olhos. Mesmo que esta pareça estar prestes a chorar - e ela estava -, no final se acalmou quando alcançou sua amiga, sendo logo depois contagiada pela risada genuína que saía dela. _

_ “Crianças, está na hora de ir.” _

_ Apesar do protesto vindo das duas, não foi preciso muito para que elas obedecessem a ordem de Yamada, pois querendo ou não, elas já estavam sentindo o cansaço de tanta diversão que tiveram naquele dia. Ao chegarem nela, podia-se notar que outra mulher enorme estava presente - a falta de altura da duplinha distorcia o tamanho real das pessoas.  _

_ “Ora! Que gracinhas.” _

_ Ao ouvir tal elogio de uma pessoa desconhecida, mesmo a garota mais energética dentre as duas ficou tímida, se escondendo junto a amiga atrás da figura materna. Essa atitude inocente fez as mulheres rirem pela fofura, até que a mãe se abaixou perto delas, pôs a mão na cabeça de cada uma e disse com um sorriso: _

_ “Pois é. E são as minhas duas filhas queridas!” _

A menina absorta no transe nostálgico só voltou para realidade quando sentiu algo em seu ombro. Ao olhar para o responsável, viu Yamada, que com sua outra mão livre apontou para um canto da sala. Seguindo esse comando, ela avistou uma cômoda com porta-retratos em cima. Ao forçar as vistas, ela pôde identificar álbuns fotográficos dos Takasaki’s, mas o que chamou a atenção - e era justamente o que a mulher gostaria que ela notasse - era o retrato de Ayumu e Yu quando pequenas. Ter aquela foto ali era uma representação visual do que a senhorita estava dizendo. Quando a garota voltou-se a ela, se deparou com aquele mesmo sorriso acolhedor que vira em sua memória. Não tinha mais volta e mesmo se tivesse não ousaria retroceder: ela fazia parte daquela família - e há muito tempo. Agora sem o constrangimento de antes, Ayumu retorna a Yamada com a frase que ela gostaria de ouvir:

"Claro, mãe." 

"Agora sim." -  satisfeita por conseguir o que queria, a mulher volta para seus afazeres mais motivada. - " Queridas, poderiam ir tirando as compras e pondo na mesa de jantar? Daqui a pouco eu levo a panela para lá.'

"É ‘pra’ já." 

Assim como ordenou, ambas caminharam para a sala e passaram a pôr os produtos em cima de onde foi pedido, separando-os por categoria para agilizar o trabalho na hora da refeição. Diferentemente dos pratos comuns, a magia do Sukiyaki acontecia na mesa, e não na cozinha em si, uma vez que ele é preparado à medida que você vai comendo-o. É uma ótima opção quando se está acompanhado da família, como é o caso naquele dia. Por ser uma tarefa tranquila não demorou para que tudo estivesse organizado, dando gosto só de ver. Com os alimentos dispostos e a panela pronta para exercer sua função, faltava apenas aparecer aquela pessoa para enfim todos saborearem a culinária japonesa. E falando nela: 

"Estou de volta." -  sendo possível ouvir uma voz grossa vindo da entrada da casa, as mulheres se entreolharam e sorriram ao ver que finalmente o jantar especial iria começar. 

"Bem-vindo, pai." -  sendo a primeira a tomar iniciativa, Yu recepciona alegremente seu velho no qual exibia corporalmente a fadiga de quarenta horas de trabalho semanal. - " Obrigada pelo bom trabalho." 

"De nada, filhinha." -  cansado demais para expressar entusiasmo, o homem apenas a respondeu casualmente com um afego no cabelo. - " Ayumu está aqui? Eu vi um par novo de sapatos." 

"Boa noite, Yoshihiro-san." -  já a postos para o receber, a garota fez sua aparição e o cumprimentou educadamente assim que ouviu seu nome ser mencionado. - " Desculpe pelo incomodo." 

"Por favor, sinta-se em casa." -  e assim como fez com sua própria filha, o senhor de não mais que quarenta e cinco anos passou a mão pela cabeça da menina. - " Vocês prepararam algo? Consigo sentir um cheiro gostoso vindo--"

Ao deparar com aquela mesa repleta de carne bovina e legumes que pareciam ter sido colhidos recentemente de tão frescas, o homem se auto interrompeu com tal visão que lhe deu água na boca. Parecia que toda sua exaustão do dia foi substituída pelo ânimo de ver seu tipo de refeição favorita na sua frente. Por alguns segundos ele apenas admirou tudo, até ver sua esposa aguardando alguma atitude dele que na qual veio em forma de abraço.

"Feliz com a surpresa, querido?" -  mesmo que já fosse evidente pela sua reação inicial e por aquele contato físico repentino, ela gostaria de receber uma resposta direta dele. 

"E ainda pergunta?!" -  se distanciando da mulher para mostrá-la seu sorriso brilhante como de uma criança, ele diz o que ela queria ouvir: - " Claro que sim. Obrigado pelo presente." 

"Fui eu que tive a ideia, mas foram essas duas que a tornou real." -  já satisfeita só por ter feito o marido demonstrar um lado - de acordo com ele - constrangedor, ela aponta para as garotas que estavam paradas testemunhando o momento fofo do casal. 

"Sério?" -  ao se tornar ciente que sua filha e a amiga dela ainda estavam presentes e tinham visto uma cena daquela, ele coça a nuca e ri sem graça para elas, só para depois se recompor e dar a palavra final: - " Então vamos comer!"

Enfim, a hora mais esperada daquela noite havia chegado. Os quatro integrantes da casa sentaram-se à mesa, tendo as amigas lado a lado e os donos da casa de frente a elas. Sem perder mais tempo, Yamada liga o fogareiro e põe um pedaço generoso de manteiga dentro da panela de ferro, espalhando-a com a espátula por toda a superfície do utensílio. Já tendo conhecimento da próxima etapa, Yoshihiro utiliza os hashis para levar as várias fatias de carne até o objeto metálico aquecido, deixando-os lá não mais que dourar. Quase chegando no ponto desejado, a filha do casal derrama por toda a panela o molho que a mãe havia preparado previamente, um tempero essencial que fará toda a diferença no paladar da família. E então, para completar, Ayumu despeja do prato os pedaços de cenoura, cebola e algumas folhas de acelga, ingredientes estes tradicionais para um bom sukiyaki. Com o básico já feito, cada um começou a colocar na própria tigela o que queriam, e posteriormente provando. Pelos sons de aprovação que saiam de todos, podia-se declarar que de fato, aquela refeição que juntos prepararam estava deliciosa.

"Eu já contei a vocês o porquê gosto de Sukiyaki?" -  após ter terminado de comer seu último pedaço de carne e logo se preparando para colocar outro para fritar na panela, o homem perguntou a todas. 

"Hm…" -  como se a resposta estivesse no teto, Yu desvia seu olhar da tigela para cima, ponderando sobre a questão. - " Porque é gostoso?"

"Eu acho que é mais complexo do que isso." -  a garota ao seu lado ri fraco da resposta simplista da amiga. 

"É por causa da sua mãe, não é?" -  ao capturar mais algumas folhas e pôr no seu recipiente, Yamada responde ao marido. 

"Sim para as duas." -  o senhor pontua o que a filha e a esposa disseram, mas rapidamente trata-se de prosseguir com sua fala - " Mas o que mais me encanta nessa comida é pelo modo como ela é preparada." 

"Como assim?" -  agora mais interessada no assunto, a menina de cabelo preto instiga o outro a continuar o discurso. 

"Minha família nunca se deu bem quando o assunto era o que comer. Eu sou apaixonado por carne e meu pai sempre preferiu os vegetais. Enquanto um dos meus irmãos não ficava um dia sem comer arroz, o outro fazia questão de reclamar pelo ovo." -  durante a explicação, ele mexia o bife com o hashi, ao mesmo tempo que era possível ver em seu rosto a nostalgia do que contava. - " Só que então mamãe nos apresentou o Sukiyaki. Eu nunca vou me esquecer dela dizendo 'Por que a gente apenas não prepara isso tudo junto? Cada um faz do seu jeito e come o que quer'."

"Isso meio que me lembra o nosso clube." -  como se quisesse a confirmação da presidente, ela a encara ao finalizar seu comentário

"Realmente." -  com a tigela vazia, Yu se estica até a panela para voltar a preenchê-la, e então retorna o olhar da amiga, feliz por ela ter percebido o mesmo. - " Apesar de termos objetivos e gostos diferentes, conseguimos trabalhar juntas nisso, tornando os sonhos de todas cada vez mais perto do possível!"

"Só pelo seu olhar posso ver que está dando certo." 

Sendo aquela declaração apaixonada como uma ótima forma de terminar o assunto então criado, os membros voltam a apreciar a comida com uma nova perspectiva em mente. Nem sempre quando há divergência no caminho você precisa contorná-lo. Talvez se você encara-lo como uma oportunidade que pode te ajudar nesse trajeto as coisas saem melhores. 

Uma hora se passou desde o início do jantar. Todos exibiam nos seus rostos satisfação com o quanto ingeriram naquela noite, porém o cansaço parecia ter retornado para o corpo do homem. Agradecendo novamente a esposa e as meninas por ter o proporcionado tal fim de dia, ele sobe para o banheiro para tomar um banho e se preparar para dormir. Mesmo que a dupla tenha se oferecido e insistido em ajudar Yamada com a louça, ela recusou e as mandou direto para o quarto. De acordo com ela “Depois de uma boa refeição, vem um bom descanso”. Aparentemente isso não a incluía naquele momento. Não tendo mais o que discutir, elas se renderam e seguiram o conselho da mulher.

"Aaah! Acho que estou prestes a explodir." -  logo ao chegar em seu quarto, Yu exclama para os ares o estado do seu estômago, mas apesar disso ela se propôs jogar de barriga na cama.

"Estava tão bom que era inevitável não querer comer mais, não é?" -  sendo alguém mais delicada, Ayumu apenas se sentou lá também enquanto ria suavemente com a ação da companheira. - " Mas ei, eu não sabia que seu pai tinha um lado tão carinhoso assim. Eu fiquei surpresa quando vi, mas é bem fofo."

"Eu também não, sinceramente." -  já sentindo os efeitos de um corpo relaxado no colchão, a garota se virou para cima para estabelecer uma conversa olho a olho, apesar de que sua atenção estava nos pensamentos. - " É claro que eu já vi ele desse jeito, só que é incomum. Geralmente ele chega em casa, come rapidamente o que tiver preparado e sobe para descansar."

"Eu percebi o cansaço quando ele chegou em casa." -  com as duas mãos apoiadas na cama e as pernas balançando em um ritmo constante para frente e para trás, a menina de íris amarelo-esverdeado vagava com os olhos pelo local enquanto descrevia o que tinha notado. - " Mas a alegria que sentiu depois foi tanta que ele esqueceu do porquê estava estressado em primeiro lugar. Ele até mesmo se permitiu ser mais afetuoso."

"Wow. Você realmente reparou nisso tudo?" - mesmo que acreditasse na capacidade observativa da amiga, ainda sim era surpreendente que ela pudesse ler tão bem alguém que não convivia com ela.

"Digamos que eu conheço alguém parecido." -  e ao anunciar o motivo, a garota retorna seu foco na menina estirada ao seu lado, mostrando a ela um sorriso revelador.

"O que você--" -  por alguns segundos Yu ficou confusa com aquele comentário, mas quando captou a mensagem se levantou por impulso até ficar na mesma altura que a outra. - " Espera. Então quer dizer que normalmente eu não demonstro meu amor direito?!" 

"Eu estou apenas brincando com você, boba." 

Nessa relação de uma década e meia, Ayumu sempre foi alvo de provocações da parceira. Ser chamada de fofa não era novidade para ela, mas quando esse adjetivo era usado em momentos constrangedores a sua reação mudava. Porém, nesse dia atípico, essa mesma garota decidiu inverter os papéis. Foi algo leve, banal, se preferir assim, mas uma provocação ainda era uma provocação. Mantendo a expressão de espanto intácta, Yu permaneceu encarando aquele sorriso, que agora parecia estar mais esticado depois dessa resposta sincera. Apesar disso, não demorou muito para sua parceira quebrar o clima de tensão com seu riso. O jeito que ela levou a sério foi tão inédito e ao mesmo tempo tão amável que Ayumu não pôde se conter.

"Poxa. Você me assustou." -  agora com a situação normalizada, a tecladista soltou um suspiro de alívio e se deixou cair de cabeça no travesseiro. 

"Eu não achei que você iria reagir desse jeito." -  após soltar o último "haha", a garota voltou a encarar o nada, mas ainda mantendo um sorriso singelo no rosto.

"Se fosse em outra ocasião eu não iria, mas…" -  e então ela se auto interrompeu, ao mesmo tempo que encolheu as pernas para mais próximo de si. 

"Yu-chan?" -  aquele tom de voz hesitante, a movimentação retraída das pernas e a não conclusão da frase deixou Ayumu preocupada com a amiga. - " Aconteceu algo? Eu… exagerei na brincadeira?"

"Não, não!" - ' desesperada' ao ver a parceira colocando a culpa em si, a garota desmente rapidamente as auto acusações, balançando tanto as mãos quanto a cabeça em sentido de negação. - " Eu só comecei a refletir sobre hoje. E sobre o passado também."

"E você está bem?" -  incerta sobre como abordar o tal assunto que desconhece, ela prefere tomar ciência dos sentimentos atuais da outra.

"Sim, eu estou." -  ela responde casualmente, mas ao se virar para encarar o rosto alheio se depara com aquela expressão de angústia que tanto está acostumada a ver. - "Poxa, Ayumu. Você se preocupa demais comigo."

"Mas é claro que sim!" -  sentindo-se confrontada, a mais alta se curva instintivamente para frente e exclama com firmeza. - "Até porque--"

Agora foi a vez dela de se calar no meio da frase. Isso não teria acontecido se o motivo da sua ansiedade não estivesse com os braços abertos convidando-a a se deitar. Antes de fazer qualquer outro movimento, ela apenas continuou encarando confusa a amiga. "Por que isso do nada?", se auto questionou. Porém ela estava no direito de adicionar outra pergunta sendo que as anteriores nem sequer foram solucionadas? Para descobrir ela precisava dar mais um passo em direção a dona dessas respostas. Optando por aceitar o calor do abraço - em uma situação casual também não recusaria -, Ayumu deitou-se ao lado da companheira de anos. Por ser mais alta, naturalmente não estaria emparelhada com a outra, mas esse gap de altura permitiu que a mais baixa se escondesse no peito da maior. Depois de todo esse procedimento ninguém abriu mais a boca. Mesmo com o desejo mútuo de dizer algo, aproveitar aquele momento íntimo em silêncio era a melhor das opções. O aconchego do abraço de ambas, o cafuné relaxante na cabeleira preta, a respiração que fluía nas narinas somado com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Era isso o que acontecia ali, mas o riso abafado interrompeu o ritmo pacífico da cena.

"Quantas vezes já não estivemos assim, nessa posição? Acho que já se tornou natural, afinal, nos conhecemos há tanto tempo." - por ter ousado quebrar a serenidade do momento, ela sabia que agora era a hora de falar tudo o que passava em sua mente. - " Quando éramos pequenas a gente fazia de tudo. Corríamos de lá para cá, se sujava com barro, recebia bronca da mãe, chorava por perder no esconde-esconde. Você mais do que eu."

"Yu-chan!" -  mesmo sabendo da veracidade dessas palavras ela não podia não reclamar dessa última menção vergonhosa. 

"Sabe. Nós ainda nos divertimos muito, mas dessa vez no clube de Idols." - a garota sorriu ao lembrar de todas essas memórias, e para simbolizar a conexão entre as duas ela agarra a mão da parceira. - " Mas não é só isso. Também passamos a compartilhar mais nossas mágoas e frustrações, ou simplesmente o que estamos pensando no momento. Como agora."

"Desculpa por não estar dizendo nada." -  a ouvinte estava realmente feliz por escutar tudo isso, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia mal por não responder a altura. - " É que isso veio tão de repente que nem sei o que falar."

"Sou eu quem deveria estar me desculpando." -  agora com uma expressão mais séria, Yu encara profundamente os olhos da amiga e aumenta o aperto das suas mãos entrelaçadas. - " Você já diz e faz tantas coisas para mim, Ayumu. Tem o prazer de oferecer ajuda mesmo não sabendo exatamente do que se trata. Não sai do meu lado mesmo se a situação for constrangedora. Sempre está me perguntando se estou bem, e eu sei que é uma pergunta genuína porque ela vem de você. Sério. Às vezes eu me questiono se mereço tanto amor." 

Se alguém tivesse interrogado a Ayumu - ou até mesmo a própria Yu - no início desta sexta-feira como ela imaginaria o fim do dia, com certeza os acontecimentos atuais não estariam incluídos nesse pacote. A pobre garota não sabia definir bem o que estava sentindo agora. Inquietação? Alegria? Empolgação? Surpresa? Era difícil escolher um. Talvez o melhor fosse aceitar que tudo isso fazia parte de si e apenas expressar o que viesse à cabeça.

"Muito obrigada por me dizer isso, Yu." -  desejando transmitir ao máximo os seus mais sinceros sentimentos, Ayumu torna a abraçar a amiga com força. - "Tudo o que faço por você é por eu ser extremamente grata. Grata pelas vezes que me estendia a mão quando eu caía. Grata por ter me defendido nas horas em que eu não conseguia. Grata por me puxar para sua família. Grata por ter sido a razão de eu dar aquele primeiro passo para me tornar o que hoje me orgulho tanto ser." 

"Wow. Eu realmente consegui te proporcionar isso tudo?" -  agora foi a vez dela ser bombardeada de elogios e expressar no próprio rosto um sorriso tímido.

"Eu tenho que concordar com a Setsuna-chan. Você realmente não tem noção do impacto das coisas que fala ou faz." -  se permitindo rir depois de tanta melação, a mais alta se afasta para então finalizar sua frase olho a olho: - " Mas isso só te torna ainda mais incrível." 

"Eu estou tão aliviada e também tão feliz." -  a menina dizia isso enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com suas mãos juntas no peito e com uma expressão boba no rosto. - " Mas sabe o que me alegra ainda mais?"

"O que?" -  Ayumu já se encontrava muito contente por tudo o que acabara de acontecer, mas ela sabia que viria mais ao reparar que aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam mais que tudo de excitação. 

"É saber que pela segunda vez eu-- não." -  antes de prosseguir com sua sentença, Yu pôs uma mão no meio do peito da amiga e permaneceu com a outra no seu, e então exclamou com o melhor dos seus sorrisos. - " Nós, Ayumu, nós alcançamos o Tokimeki!" 

_ E naquele exato momento  _

_ seus corações estavam sincronizados. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obs:  
> Tokimeki - exitação, palpitação
> 
> Alô de novo! Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo dessa... mini-série com quase 0 conectividade entre eles? Enfim.  
> Só queria dizer que foi divertido e bom para o coração escrever essa fic de YuPomu, ainda mais depois daquela angústia da Ayumu no Ep 10.  
> Por enquanto, é isso que tenho a oferecer a vocês!  
> Fiquem bem~


End file.
